You made me strong
by JS Abhi
Summary: And now that I don't care, it hurts you?


_**A/N **___**Hey guys!**

**Its a short OS and it's a couple story but I haven't given any names to the couple. Y'all can assume as per your wish! **

**POV is of a girl. **

**Thank you!**

* * *

A million years..It felt like a million years had passed since I last met him. The serene but not-too-good-with-words guy. His dark brown eyes were widely gazing into mine and just then I noticed, he was stilled at his place. My condition was nothing unlike, where I was barely managing to subdue the urge of running away. But then I saw a smile seizing his features and I felt my lungs rise.

"Hey..How long has it been?"

I took a step behind which he carefully ignored. My eyes were wandering in the air around him wherein his confidently gazing into mine.

"I- I don't know..Forever?"

He chuckled softly and my head snapped up immediately. "Hehe..to think you would say th-"

I knew he regretted it as soon as those words left his mouth. I could tell that by the look on his face. He's always been like that but..but somehow I also knew that he meant it this time.

"I am..I am glad."

His big eyes displayed confusion giving me another reason to adore him.

"I am glad that we met."

He gave me a slow nod.

"I didn't know you were staying here." I said, barely even breathing. And once again my heart wrenched seeing him smile at me.

"Yeah..I stay nearby. My roommate needed something from the grocery so.." he trailed off, shaking in the air the bags that he carried. I gave him a silent nod.

The cars stopped moving as the signal turned red. He kept staring at me, silently gesturing to go first. And I did as per, down headed. When we reached the other end of the road, an awkward silence engulfed us, untill he quested.

"So..you staying here too?"

I gruffly shook my head. "No. Voh bas ek friend ki shadi hai toh..issliye yahan aai hun."

He nodded, pressing his lips tightly. "Did you..Did you get married?"

"Do you see an engagement ring on my finger?" I smiled.

"C'mon." He grinned. "Am I wearing one right now?"

The relaxation in me was suddenly traded with agitation. My heart, out of nowhere, again felt tight in my chest.

"You're.." I slurred in complete disbelief. "You're engaged?!"

His loud laugh made me curse myself. He ran his hand through his hair barely controlling his laughter and I kept looking at him. If it would've been years back when we were falling for each other, I am sure his this laughter would've made my heart flutter, but right now? Right now, I didn't even know if I were going to even see him yet again.

"I am sorry." I blurted, knowing that this was where our ways would part.

But as soon as those words left my mouth, I sensed discomposure in the depths of his ever expressive eyes.

"Tum..tum sorry kyun?"

I bit my lower lip. All that I was running away from slowly coming back to me, hovering over my **mind.** My throat suddenly felt dry and within an instant his cold eyes felt warm, because now I could see no denial in them but recognition for me. His eyes showed concern for the first time after I met him today and it was enough.

"You..you don't hate me? Af..after all that I did to you..in the past?" I asked like a fool but that was the only thing I needed to know before leaving. That single query was eating me up eversince he left. And so..even if the answer was so clear to me, I asked him.

But my heart sank when he let out a sigh of relief as if it wasn't something too big to worry about and shook his head. A disappointed smile always playing on his lips. "Why? Why would I hate you?"

The lone tear finally pricked through my eye, slipping down my cheek. "Because.. I made you cry!"

He bit his lip. Coming closer, he rubbed away the tear from my cheek tenderly but his that tender touch too made me lean into him. He moved away immediately sensing that and manifested his sweetest smile as he shook his head.

"You made me strong."

**The End**

* * *

_**A/N **_**Lol. That's so bad..**

**Well, howsoever it is, can y'all please take a little time to review this OS?**

**Love you guys!**

**Take care,**

**Janhvi.**


End file.
